True feelings
by Akira-Nanazaki
Summary: La vie après la guerre, un divorce, des retrouvailles, des sentiments. Draco s'était enfin décidé, il en avait vraiment marre de sa femme, elle allait payer ses crimes...enfin. Il retrouvera la personne qu'il aime après tant d'année.


**Malheuresement, les personnages ne sont pas à moi.**

Malfoy en avait marre d'Astoria, cette fille qui était son épouse et mère de son fils mais une femme qu'il avait épousée pour l'argent et le statut. Il n'y avait aucuns sentiments, rien, leur seule nuit n'était que pour procréer. Pas de plaisir, pas de désir, juste une obligation. Draco n'oubliait pas non plus que sa « femme » avait plusieurs amants, ne s'occupait jamais de Scorpius –il était le seul à s'occuper de lui, il lui donnait de l'amour paternel, il refusait de suivre complétement l'étiquette malfoyen- Elle ne faisait que jouir de l'argent des Malfoy et abusait de sa position de femme de Malfoy. De plus, il aimait quelqu'un d'autre depuis plusieurs années, une personne qu'il savait aimante, douce et souriante. Il était tombé amoureux de son sourire, de son physique, de sa personnalité… Une personne éblouissante comme il en existait peu. Malheureusement, cette personne était en couple avec quelqu'un d'autre, une sale rousse… qu'il haïssait plus que tout, après tout, la rousse lui avait volé son homme. Ils n'avaient jamais été ensemble mais, à cause de la rousse, il n'avait pas pu essayer de séduire son beau brun. Il n'avait plus de nouvelles sur ce couple depuis des années mais ça ne l'empêcher pas d'espérer qu'ils aient rompu, il avait malheureusement peu d'espoir.

Un jour, Astoria rentra plus tôt que d'habitude, elle voulait coucher avec Draco pour l'enchaîner à elle en lui montrant qu'elle « l'aimait » et ainsi, jouir encore longtemps de la fortune des Malfoy, elle avait le pressentiment que son mari ne voulait plus d'elle. Malheureusement pour elle, le blond l'attendait de pieds fermes, il avait une annonce à lui faire.

"Astoria ..."

"Draco, mon chéri, tu ne voudrais pas faire une activité avec moi que nous n'avions pas fait depuis un moment ?" demanda-t-elle d'un air sous-entendu.

"Vas voir ailleurs. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je dois te parler. JE veux que tu signes ces documents." Dit-il en lui tendant des papiers qu'elle reconnut comme des papiers de divorces.

"Je ne signerai rien, Malfoy !"

"T'as pas le choix Greengrasse…Tu les signes et disparais, j'ai déjà payé un avocat pour le divorce. Tu n'auras ni la garde de Scorpius, ni une part de ma fortune. Tu en as trop abusé durant ces dernières années et tu ne t'es jamais occupé de mon fils."

La femme fit un sourire mauvais, elle savait que ce jour allait arriver, il était alors temps qu'elle fasse marcher ce qu'elle avait appris tout au long de ces années. Après tout, elle était une femme rusée et Serpentarde. Elle allait le convaincre de ne pas se séparer, elle refusé de partir sans rien, elle aura une part de fortune des Malfoy, foi d'Astoria.

"Scorpius est aussi mon fils, donc pour son bien, il ne faut pas se séparer". Dit-elle méchamment

"Son bien ? tu te moques de qui ? tu ne t'en es jamais occupé et maintenant tu me parles de son bien ? laisse-moi rire. "Ricana l'homme

"C'est toujours mieux que d'avoir un père qui aime sucer des bites."

"Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? "demanda Draco

"Aller, je sais très bien qu'en vérité t'es homo. Tu sais que si je le disais, ta réputation en prendrait un coup. "Ricana la femme

Draco ne savait pas comment la femme était au courant mais il s'en moquait bien, après tout, elle se faisait mettre par tout ce qu'il passait, aucun doute qu'elle s'était déjà fait payer par ces hommes dont elle jouissait, de plus, elle semblait être homophobe. Il pensait même qu'elle serait capable de faire faire des choses illégale et horrible à son fils. Et cela il n'en était pas question. Heureusement que l'homosexualité était très bien accepté et que les homos avaient la possibilité d'avoir des enfants. Il répondit donc.

"Ça je n'en ai rien à foutre. L'homosexualité est très bien acceptée."

"Mais pense qu'ils ne voudront jamais confier la garde de Scorpius à un PD"

"C'est toujours mieux qu'une pute."

"Commentez oses-tu?"

"J'ose, c'est tout. Tu es une pute qui ouvre ses cuisses dès qu'on le lui demande."

"Je ne signerai pas ces papiers. Je suis maintenant une Malfoy et je compte bien garder ce statut."

L'homme soupira, quelle était chiante ! Mais heureusement, il avait prévu sa réaction et il avait donc fait faire un contrat qui lui permettra de se débarrasser d'elle. Il avait pu récolter suffisamment de preuves de sa culpabilité mangemorienne durant ces dernières années.

"Tant pis pour toi. C'était à l'amiable mais si tu désires tant te retrouver à Askaban"

"Comment ça ? "demanda-t-elle surprise.

"T'as oubliée ? si je ne t'avais pas épousé pour respecter la dernière volonté de mon père, tu auras déjà subit le baiser du détraqueur. Là, je peux te faire tomber encore plus bas."

"Toi aussi t'étais un mangemort, Malfoy." S'exclama la jeune femme.

"Non. Je n'ai jamais pris la marque, je ne faisais qu'espionner Voldemort."

"QUOI ? tu….tu étais un sale traître à notre maître bien aimé. "S'énerva la mangemort.

"Ou mal aimé, au choix, marmonna-t-il. Je ne pouvais pas être un traître puisque je n'ai pas pris la marque."

"Saleté de traite !" ragea la femme.

La femme sortit sa baguette et pointa son mari, pour lui faire payer sa traîtrise et aussi le menacer de le tuer s'il la quittait. L'homme haussa les sourcils, comme si elle lui faisait peur. Il aurait vraiment tout vu. Elle allait lancer un sort, sûrement impardonnable, à l'ex-serpentard mais une ombre apparu derrière elle et la stupéfia sans autre forme de procès. Draco ouvrit grand les yeux et regarda derrière sa femme. Il eut un léger cri de surprise en reconnaissant son sauveur, un certain petit brun aux magnifiques yeux émeraude. Celui-ci sourit doucement à son ancien ennemi.

"Potter ? "demanda le beau blond, incertain.

"Yo Malfoy!"

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? et comment es-tu rentré ?"

"Tu avais appelé les Aurors pour ta femme, non ?"

"Oui mais, ça n'explique pas que tu sois entré comme ça."

"J'ai senti son aura d'avidité et de sobriété de dehors alors je me suis permis d'entrer pour éviter un problème".

"D'accord."

Draco dévorait des yeux son sauveur, il était vraiment magnifique… il le mangerait bien mais il n'était pas sûr que son Potty accepte de se laisser faire. Il était vrai qu'il avait contacté les aurors précédemment parce qu'il était sûr de la réaction de Astoria. De plus, les aurors avaient d'ailleurs prévue de la coincer prochainement, ils avaient dernièrement trouvés des preuves des actes Mangemorien fréquent qu'elle avait effectué et qu'elle faisait encore derrière le dos de Draco alors, elle devait de toute manière se faire arrêter.

Malfoy ne lâchait pas du regard le brun. Doucement, il descendit son regard orageux le long du corps d'Harry, il passa sur ses doigts et remarqua avec ravissement qu'il n'y avait pas de trace d'une bague de fiançailles ou pire de mariage. Il était heureux de constater cela mais il n'avait pas écarté la possibilité qu'il y ait une ou un potentiel(le) rival. Il s'approcha de son Potty.

"Potter, ça faisait longtemps."

"Hn. En effet." Sourit Harry.

"Tu deviens quoi…mise à part que tu sois auror."

"Oh rien de spécial ! je me suis fiancé avec Ginny mais j'ai découvert que c'était une pute alors, je l'ai quitté quelques jours avant le mariage. Elle a repris ses affaires et son fils qu'elle a osé faire passer pour le mien… Moi, j'ai gardé le mien, celui qu'elle ne voulait pas."

"Hein ? demanda intelligemment le blond. Il avait compris le début mais la fin…son fils à lui, a elle ? hein ?"

Le petit brun soupira. Il avait oublié que tout le monde n'avait pas la traduction de son langage potterien et que Malfoy n'allait certainement pas lire ce qui le concernait. Il prit donc bien son temps pour expliquer à l'aristocrate l'histoire de sa vie après la mort de Voldy. Sa mise en couple avec Ginny parce qu'elle était soi-disant enceinte de lui. Lui-même savait que ce n'était pas son enfant puisqu'il n'avait jamais couché avec qui que ce soit mais personne ne l'avait cru. Il avait dû donc se mettre en couple avec cette mente religieuse. L'enfant était né quelques mois après, il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de le faire porter son nom, James Potter et la rousse qui l'empêchait de faire des tests ADN. Puis, vint le second enfant, le sien, le vrai Potter, Albus Severus Potter. Ginevra ne l'aimait pas, le petit était assez malade et il montrait déjà des signes d'une puissance plus grande que son aîné. Mais Harry lui, l'aimait. Enfin, la préparation du mariage. Il fallait qu'il se presse pour l'annuler. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'il rechercha de quoi faire annuler l'évènement qui allait briser sa vie. Et la découverte de la prostitution de la Weasley, la preuve que James n'était pas de lui, la méchanceté de la pute envers Albus. Il avait montré toutes les preuves concernant la tromperie, l'avarice et le comportement ignoble envers le plus jeune de la rousse à l'ensemble des Weasley mais ces derniers mis à part les jumeaux, voulurent tout de même que le mariage avec Ginny se fasse mais Potter annonça qu'il n'y aura aucun mariage avec lui. A présent, il était en froid avec les Weasley sauf les jumeaux qui l'avait cru, sachant eux-mêmes les desseins de la rouquine.

Draco était stupéfait. Son brun avait vécu de telles choses, c'était pire que son mariage avec la saletée de mangemorte pour son père mais surtout pour trouver des preuves contre elle à donner au ministère. Quoi de mieux que d'être proche de cette femme pour trouver des informations contre elle. Draco avait été dégoûté de devoir baiser cette femme horrible, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé que les Weasley puissent rejeter le brun juste pour un mariage avec une fille facile. Cela ne prouvait juste que tout ce qui intéressait cette famille était l'argent et le statut des Potter. Le beau blond trouvait ça bien honteux de la part d'une famille dite uni et pleins de sentiments guimauves. Mais son Harry n'avait absolument pas parlé d'un nouveau compagnon, il était peut-être libre ? Mais Malfoy ne savait pas si c'était bien de lui demander, il avait surtout peur de la réponse mais c'était la meilleure chose à faire, pour avoir des réponses. Demander directement au concerné.

"Potter ?" hésita le blond

"Hn ? "demanda Harry qui regardait ses collègues chercher de nouvelles preuves de mangemorisme dans les affaires d'Astoria, cette dernière c'était déjà fait emmener pendant son récit.

"Tu … tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ? "demanda Draco, hésitant et les joues roses.

"Non, pourquoi ? "répondit candidement le Potty.

"Non, pour rien." Murmura le blondinet.

Draco était heureux, il n'avait personne, il pourra draguer et obtenir son Potter mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait prendre son temps. Il risquerait de se le faire prendre et cela, il en était hors de question. Plus vite l'arrogant aurait Harry, plus vite il pourra s'assurer que ce dernier lui appartient définitivement et qu'ils seraient liés pour toujours. De beaux rêves d'un futur merveilleux, un rêve dont il fera tout pour le réaliser.

Le sorcier brun discuta avec le blond encore quelques minutes avant de partir avec l'équipe d'auror. Greengrasse aura toutes les preuves contre elle au procès afin qu'elle reçoive le baiser du détraqueur. Cela sera sa dernière destination.

En effet, quelques jours après son arrestation, Astoria Greengrasse divorça définitivement de Draco Malfoy et elle passa devant les juges. Bien sûr, elle essaya d'appuyer son innocence en disant que le blond est un homosexuel et que son fils avait besoin de sa mère. Mais ces arguments furent démontés par le fait que d'aimer une personne de même sexe n'était pas un crime et que l'enfant serait mieux avec un père aillant la capacité d'apporter de l'amour au petit plutôt qu'une femme qui se dit sa mère mais ne s'était jamais occupé de lui et de plus qui allait voir d'autres hommes pour coucher. La femme fut condamnée au baiser du détraqueur. Plusieurs preuves avaient démontré qu'elle faisait encore des activités de mangemort comme des massacres de moldus.

Désormais Draco était libre. Il passait donc son temps à s'occuper de ses affaires au niveau du clan Malfoy, s'occuper de son fils et à essayer de garder un contact constant avec Potter. Le blond avait aussi rencontré le jeune Albus. Il était vrai qu'il était très puissant mais sa magie le blessait dès qu'il l'utilisait, il avait aussi des soucis de santé mais ce n'était pas vraiment grave, plutôt gênant. Malfoy avait aussi vu Potter avoir une telle douceur, un tel amour quand il s'occupait de son enfant. Il aurait voulu que son brun ait autant d'amour même plus pour lui. Il était déjà heureux qu'ils se soient déjà rapprochés mais il voulait plus, il voulait qu'ils soient plus proches que jamais. Il aimait son Potty et il ferait tout pour l'avoir.

Il avait mis pour cela au point tout un plan, pour qu'Harry lui tombe dans les bras. Il devait d'abord lentement s'en faire un ami. Essayer de se connaître mieux, faire en sorte que le brun l'apprécie. Cette étape s'était passée sans problème, Harry l'appréciait à présent. Il pouvait même dire qu'ils s'entendaient très bien. Draco n'aurait jamais cru qu'il aurait autant de points communs avec son ancien rival. Potter était, il s'en rendait compte, un gars vraiment génial et sympathique. Il ne se plaignait jamais et avait toujours le sourire. Quoiqu'il se passe. Le Malfoy avait même appris que Harry n'avait jamais voulu être auror que c'était ses « amis » qui avaient presque décidés pour lui, ils ne cessaient de dire à tous que Harry allait être auror, sans demander son avis, car c'était ce qu'on attendait du sauveur du monde magique. Le blond aimait aussi le côté enfantin du Survivant. Celui-ci, lui, trouvait que le caractère d'enfant pourri gâté de Draco ainsi que son côté narcissique était vraiment amusant. Sans parler de son arrogance qui était extrêmement présente chez le plus grand mais c'était toujours drôle et, le brun prenait un malin plaisir à le redescendre de son piédestal avec des piques bien senties. Heureusement, le blondinet ne le prenait pas mal, au contraire, il riait.

Rapidement, les enfants s'entendirent très bien. Fait étonnant, Scorpius était le seul ayant le pouvoir de canaliser la puissance magique d'Albus. Ils étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde. Ginevra n'avait jamais demandé à voir Albus, montrant qu'elle n'en avait que faire de son enfant. Les adultes étaient heureux que leurs enfants s'entendent aussi bien, à la limite fusionnelle. Les deux garçons avaient remarqués que leurs pères étaient assez amoureux de l'un de l'autre. Surtout le père Malfoy qui avait commencé sa phase numéro deux, celle des touchers subtils et des compliments. Puis, l'homme le plus imposant avait décidé de tenter le tout pour le tout.

Un soir, Draco avait décidé de passer à la dernière étape dans la séduction de son brunet. Il l'avait invité dans un restaurant appartenant au Malfoy. Le blond avait réservé tout le restaurant pour toute la soirée, il avait engagé un pianiste.

Ce soir, il aurait son brun, il allait lui montrer qu'un Malfoy peut être un parfait gentleman.

Ce soir, il se déclarerait, bien-sûr pas une déclaration trop gnangnan, il était un Malfoy tout de même.

Ce soir, il le convaincrait, il allait lui prouver qu'il était la meilleure personne pour lui, celui qui lui conviendrait le mieux.

Ce soir, il lui fera l'amour, Il n'arriverait sûrement pas à patienter plus longtemps. Depuis le temps qu'il en avait envie.

Il était plus de 20 heures et Harry n'était pas encore arrivé. Il avait un retard d'une demi-heure déjà. Le père blond avait peur, il avait peur que son brun lui pose un lapin. Il s'inquiétait aussi. Et si quelque chose était arrivée à son brun ? Il espérait que rien ne soit arrivé à Potty. Il l'espérait tellement. A peine quelques minutes après cette pensée que le petit brun arriva avec un sourire d'excuse sur les lèvres.

"Désolé Draco, j'avais à faire. Je n'ai pas pu me libérer avant".

"Idiot…j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose." Dit d'une voix doucereuse Malfoy.

Harry fit un adorable sourire au blond et s'excusa de nouveau en faisant un bisou sur la joue de Draco, qui rougissait comme une tomate bien mûr ayant resté trop longtemps sous un soleil hargneux. Le brun ricana doucement avant de se sauver, poursuivit par un blondinet aux joues rouges. Le début de soirée ne se passa pas du tout comme le voulait le riche héritier mais… c'était imprévisible, cela ressemblait bien au survivant et Draco n'était pas contre. Les deux hommes se coursèrent dans le restaurant. Ils riaient à s'en faire mal au ventre.

Le brun continuait de courir quand, doué comme il est, il se prit les pieds dans sa robe de sorcier et s'étala de tout son long, sur le dos. L'aristocrate, ne s'étant pas arrêté à temps, se prit dans le corps du brun et tomba sur le petit brun. Ils étaient l'un sur l'autre, le visage en face de l'autre, séparé seulement de quelques millimètres. Le blond était très attiré par les lèvres pulpeuses du plus petit. Il avait très envie de l'embrasser. Il approcha doucement ses lèvres et les posa avec douceur sur les lèvres de l'auror. Il ne put s'en empêcher et approfondit directement le baiser pour finalement lui rouler la pelle du siècle, heureux que son brunet ne le repousse pas. En effet, celui-ci était au début choqué mais très vite, il participa activement au baiser langoureux. Les lèvres de l'ex-serpentard étaient si douces, appétissante. Ce baiser dura un certain temps avant que Dracounet brisa cette étreinte buccale et se releva. Harry en fit de même avec un sourire. Drake les invita à passer à table.

Les deux hommes passèrent une bonne soirée à discuter, danser des slows et surtout rire. Le brun avoua à son ami ce qu'il avait fait avant d'arriver. Il avait arrêté son métier d'auror avec du mal, mais il avait réussi à se faire entendre. Ry avait décidé de faire autre chose. Ce qu'il avait, en vérité, toujours voulu faire, pâtissier (la période du meilleur pâtissier~). Le blondinet lui fit un grand sourire. Il était heureux que son ami ait pu se libérer des gens qui voulaient l'obliger à être ce qu'il n'est pas, sous peine qu'il était un héros. Draco avait passé sa soirée à dévorer des yeux son griffon. Qu'il était adorable avec son sourire tendre, il lui donnait envie de l'embrasser, de le coucher sur le sol et le faire sien sans attendre. Le brun avait bien remarqué que son ami le mangeait des yeux mais ne disait rien. Il ne voulait pas mettre Draco dans une mauvaise position ou le gêner. Ça lui faisait tout de même plaisir que le blond le désir mais, il ne savait pas si c'était juste pour une nuit ou pour la vie. Harry espérait que cela soit pour toujours, qu'ils s'aimeraient comme des fous et qu'ils passent encore d'autres soirées à dîner dans une ambiance romantique ou à la bougie.

Soudain, Potter reprit ses esprits. Il partait dans le Poussouffle, mauvais pour lui, cela. Il savait que Draco n'aimait pas beaucoup les effusions de sentiments, à moins qu'il ait changé. Le Potter s'interrompit dans ses pensées. Ils finirent de manger, se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie mais Draco, ne voulant pas que la soirée se termine ainsi… il avait un plan à suivre, attrapa le bras de son Potty, le fit retourner sur lui-même et coller contre lui. Le grand et bien gaulé Malfoy fixa son brun, les bras passé autour de sa taille fine pour le maintenir contre lui. Doucement, il leva une de ses mains et la posa sur la nuque d'Harry. Puis, il colla ses lèvres contre les douces lèvres de son homologue dans un baiser remplit de tendresse. Après plusieurs secondes, il se détacha de la bouche qu'il embrassait pour guider ses lèvres contre l'oreille droite du brun et lui murmurer quelques mots tendres.

"Je t'aime, mon adorable Potty"

Le brun souriait doucement, il était heureux que son blondinet ressente le même genre de sentiments que lui. Il lui fit donc savoir.

"Aishiteru, Chibi Tatsu."

"Hein ?" répondit intelligemment l'enfant gâté.

Le brun ricana doucement, se doutant que Malfoy ne devait pas savoir parler Japonais. Lui, adorait la culture japonaise alors, cela passa par l'apprentissage de la langue. Harry décida de le dire dans leur langue natale pour que sa blondasse puisse savoir la signification de ces mots.

"Je t'aime, petit dragon."

Bien que ce fussent de doux mots, le plus âgé ne put s'empêcher de réagir au surnom donné, en criant un « JE SUIS PAS PETIT ! » faisant ricaner le brun qui coupa court aux protestations du blond pour aller l'embrasser de nouveau. Le plus grand, heureux comme jamais, répondit au baiser, en l'approfondissant. Il voulait que son Potty ressente tout l'amour qui lui portait. Les deux hommes étaient collés l'un à l'autre, s'embrassant à en perdre haleine.

Doucement et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ils se dirigèrent vers le canapé rouge posté à quelques mètres d'eux. Ils commencèrent à déshabiller l'autre, en ne se séparant presque pas, juste pour faire passer leurs tee-shirts par-dessus eux. Les deux hommes caressèrent la peau de l'autre avec douceur.

Draco voulait plus, il était pressé de faire perdre la tête au brun, lui faire ressentir un tel plaisir que ce dernier ne pourrait plus s'en passer. Il le voulait tellement. L'aristocrate allongea donc le petit brun dans le canapé et se positionna sur lui. Il joignit leurs lèvres pour un baisé des plus torrides et laissa ses mains découvrir d'autres horizons, plus plaisant encore. Il caressait le torse finement musclé d'Harry, s'attardant sur les tétons durcis du Potter ainsi que sur son nombril, qu'il trifouilla de ses doigts. Malfoy entendit un gémissement doux de son partenaire et réalisa que le nombril était une zone érogène chez son amant. Cette constatation le fit sourire. Mais il ne s'attarda pas plus à cet endroit... Il voulait découvrir toutes les zones qui feront réagir et gémir son Potty. Ses lèvres quittèrent celles douces d'Harry et descendirent sur le cou, marquant la peau sucrée de son amour. Draco voulait le marquer de partout, que tous puissent voir qu'Harry Potter appartenait désormais à Draco Malfoy et que personne n'aurait le droit d'y poser un doigt. Draco continua de marquer la douce peau sous lui, il joua quelques instants avec le lobe de l'oreille d'Harry, provoquant de profonds gémissements de plaisir, démontrant que l'homme à la chevelure lisse venait de trouver une nouvelle zone à explorer plus en profondeur.

Le blond, tellement occupé à mordillé l'oreille rougit de son amant, resta en inactivité, ses mains avaient arrêté de parcourir le corps sous lui. Le brun profita de cet état de fait pour inverser leurs places et se mit sur le blond qui poussa un léger cri de surprise. Le brun posa ses lèvres sur le cou de son amant pour marquer à son tour ce qu'il lui appartenait désormais. Il suçota et mordilla la peau pâle avec envie. Ses lèvres descendirent le long du corps du blondinet et trouva les tétons durcis de Draco. Ce dernier émit un gémissement intense lorsque le brun suçota l'une de ses pointes. Il aimait beaucoup sentir les lèvres, la langue et les dents de son Potty sur son torse. Draco plongea ses doigts dans les cheveux doux de son Harry et poussa son visage contre son torse pour inciter son amant à continuer avec la même intensité, et même plus encore. Ce dernier s'occupa doucement des tétons avant de partir à l'exploration de torse musclé et costaud. Il lécha avec délectation les muscles de son homme, retraçant les formes. Il plongea son appendice buccal dans le nombril du blond avant de descendre ses lèvres vers un autre paysage.

Harry regarda le membre durcit de son amant. Il se pourlécha même s'il avait un peu peur. Le sexe du blond était très large, long et très dure. On pouvait voir les veines le long de la bite battre au rythme du cœur de l'homme allongé. Le brun sentit son bas-ventre s'enflammer, impatient d'avoir l'énorme engin en lui, le pilonnant sans pitié. Cette image passant furtivement dans sa tête, l'excitait encore plus. Harry voyant que son amant s'impatientait, s'abaissa et laissa courir sa langue sur le sexe bandé. Il embrassait la bite de son amant, léchant le liquide qui s'écoulait de la fente de l'engin.

Le blond agrippa les cheveux de son homme avec plus de force, montrant à son Potty qu'il voulait que ce dernier le suce, qu'il cesse de ne faire que le lécher. Harry eut un petit sourire avant d'engloutir le gland de son amant... Ou plutôt la moitié de son gland. L'homme était si gros que le brun ne put faire entrer que la moitié du gland. Draco gémissait de volupté, la bouche chaude de son Harry était si bonne. Ce dernier essayait d'ailleurs d'en prendre plus, cette queue était si délicieuse mais son amant avait d'autres projets. Il aimait sentir sa queue dans la bouche de cet homme, certes mais, lui voulait sentir sa verge défonçant l'anus d'Harry.

C'est pourquoi il le fit relâcher son membre et le retourna, reprenant sa place initiale. Il passa doucement un doigt sur le trou qui allait l'accueillir rapidement et complétement. Il décida de ne pas le préparer, il voulait prendre son amour sans préparation pour que ce dernier ne ressente que la sensation de se faire prendre... Draco voulait qu'Harry perde sa virginité juste avec sa bite... Sans les doigts. Il lui écarta les cuisses, remontant ses jambes contre sa taille. Il frotta son érection contre le sanctuaire de son compagnon avant de s'enfoncer brutalement dans l'antre inviolé du brun, jusqu'à la garde. Ce dernier hurla de douleur. Draco était si gros qui lui faisait mal mais il ressentit aussi du plaisir, étrangement. Malfoy resta immobile, le corps en extase. Son Potty était si chaud, si serré que c'était dure de rester inactif. Il voulait tellement le défoncer sans pitié. Mais il voulait aussi prendre soin du brunet.

Après quelques minutes durant lesquelles l'héritier Malfoy se contrôlait, Harry bougea les hanches doucement, se sentant prêt pour la suite des événements. Le blond, sentant que son amour était prêt, commença à faire de lent va et vient, allant doucement dans l'intimité chaude de son ami. Rapidement, ses mouvements prirent de l'ampleur et il alla de plus en plus loin dans le corps de son amant. Peu à peu, le rythme prit de la vitesse, de violence et de l'intensité. Draco finit par pilonner le corps frêle de son amant sans pitié. Il était brutal et violent, il ne se lassait pas de baiser avec force Harry. Il se repaissait des hurlements jouissif et excitant de son soumis. Ce dernier en voulait encore, il demandait encore plus fort et l'arrogant s'empressait de répondre à ses demandes par une violence encore plus prononcé. Harry voulu se branler pour se libérer, il n'arrivait plus vraiment à tenir mais le blondin l'en empêchait. Draco voulait que seul son sexe puisse l'amener à l'orgasme. Ses coups de butoirs se firent donc plus violents encore, il eut l'impression de déboîter le coccyx de son amour et qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ça. Brusquement, Malfoy sentit l'anus du brun se resserrer et comprit que ce dernier avait fini par jouir, terrassé par un puissant orgasme. Le blondinet donna un dernier coup avant de s'enfoncer le plus loin possible dans son amant et d'éjaculer, remplissant l'antre de son amour et il en avait énormément à décharger... depuis le temps qu'il n'avait baisé personne... c'est-à-dire depuis la conception de son fils.

Les deux hommes refirent plusieurs fois l'amour cette nuit-là, dans plusieurs positions différentes. Ils connurent l'extase quand Draco avait sodomisé son Potty avec force, lorsque que ce dernier s'empalait sur l'engin de Malfoy et aussi quand ce dernier avait baisé la bouche de son chéri. Ils avaient pris un tel plaisir contre un des murs du restaurant. Draco avait remarqué que son amant était toujours aussi étroit après ses passages, il avait l'impression que son Harry était toujours vierge et qu'est-ce qu'il adorait ça ! Harry aimait beaucoup que la verge de son amant soit toujours aussi énorme. Ils étaient devenus tous deux accros à l'anatomie de l'autre.

Après cela, les deux hommes vécurent ensemble, heureux. Leurs fils avaient été heureux pour eux et ils vivaient désormais tous ensembles. Draco sourit en songeant à ces deux dernier mois depuis leur mise en couple, il était si heureux... Il avait même prévu de demander en mariage l'ancien griffondor. Alors que le serpentard était plongé dans ses souvenirs de ces derniers mois, il entendit la porte claquer, Harry venait de revenir chez eux, il était allé chez le médecin puisqu'il ne sentait pas très bien en ce moment. Potter s'avança vers son aimé et se colla à lui avant de lui chuchoter dans le creux de l'oreille.

"Je suis enceint."

**Yo ! Je la reposte avec des corrections, tel que les répétitions, j'ai trouvé aussi quelques fautes mais après je ne vois pas. Merci à la miss qui m'a fait remarqué "fiançais". Après plusieurs relectures et corrections sur Word, je ne l'avais pas remarquée mais là, j'ai relu attentivement et je l'ai trouvé ! Cette faute m'avait choqué, je ne pensais pas l'avoir faites. Merci pour les aides.**

**Voilà, j'espère qu'il y a un mieux ^^... bien que je sais qu'il reste des fautes.**


End file.
